Midnight Kiss
by phoenixyfriend
Summary: Just a simple night on the rooftops.


Midnight found them on the rooftops.

"We're probably going to get in trouble, you know." Connie muttered, though the grin didn't leave his face.

Sasha chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Only if they find out!"

Connie shrugged, picking up another slice of, of, of… meat. "Sasha, you are the only person crazy and hungry enough to steal from the officer's stores. They'll know it was you."

"Don't care!" Sasha stared down at the food in her lap, salivating. "I know it made sneaking in harder, but I think it's good that there's a full moon tonight. We can see what we're doing."

"Yeah, I guess." Connie looked back down to the food that they'd 'liberated' just a few minutes ago. "Now let's eat this as fast as we can. No evidence left behind."

Sasha just grinned at him and started chowing down, faster than most people would believe was possible.

Connie finished before she did, if only because he ate less, and flopped back against the roof, tucking his arms behind his head. "Why do I help you, again?"

Sasha shrugged, making a small, vague noise.

"Right…" Connie turned his head back forward, looking up at the moon. After a few minutes, he heard Sasha finish her own midnight meal, followed by the muffled thump of her head hitting the roof as she lay back as well.

"…It's been a while since I've gotten to see the moon like this." Sasha mused after several minutes of comfortable silence. "It's always so cloudy, or I'm too tired to come out and look."

"You like the moon?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sasha crossed her legs, and the movement caught Connie's attention in the corner of his eyes. "Hunting on full moon nights was… interesting. Lots of light compared to nights without the moon, but still dark enough for it to be dangerous. I mean, we rarely hunted at night, but… anyway, I just think it's pretty."

"It's pretty." Connie snorted, rolling over onto his stomach and looking Sasha in the eyes, his eyes half lidded and somewhat scathing. "Really. That's the best you can come up with."

"Shut up, Springer." Sasha kicked him in the shin, albeit lightly. "It's a good enough reason, I think."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Silence fell again, broken only by the noise of the wind.

Connie continued to look at the girl that had more or less become his best friend, and allowed his gaze do drift down to her lips. He frowned, a little curious.

"Hey, Sasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your first kiss like?"

Sasha's head fell to the side, staring at him open-mouthed. After a few seconds, she started to giggle. "Really? You sound like a girl, asking that!"

"Oi, don't laugh at me!" Connie kicked Sasha in the shin, just as she had a few minutes before. "Just answer the question!"

"Alright, alright!" Sasha kept giggling for a few seconds, and then just shrugged, looking back up at the sky again. "I actually haven't had my first kiss yet. Not that it's all that weird, but… yeah. No kisses for me yet."

"Huh."

"How about you?" Sasha levered herself up onto her elbows, looking over at Connie. "What about your first kiss?"

"Same." Connie shrugged, and then just sat up completely. "No kisses for me either."

"Aw…" Sasha pouted, somewhat disappointed. "I wanna know what a kiss is like."

Connie stared down at his hands for a bit, and then looked back up at Sasha. "We could, um, you know… see for ourselves?"

Sasha blinked at him, uncomprehending.

"Er… We could…" He pointed at his own face, and then gestured vaguely at Sasha. Connie abruptly shook his head, almost violently so. "Never mind, it was a stupid idea."

"Wait, no…. you want to kiss me?" Sasha looked thoughtful, when Connie opened his eyes. "I don't… I don't think I'd mind that."

"Yeah?"

Sasha nodded, sitting up completely and scooting closer to him. "So…"

Connie had no idea what to do, but he'd heard some stories in the bunks, and thought that maybe if he did a few things from that, and let his instincts do the rest, he could probably do this right. He put one hand up to the back of Sasha's head and pulled her closer, letting his eyes close slowly, to make sure he didn't miss because he couldn't see.

When their lips pressed against each other, there weren't fireworks. The warmth was welcome, there in the middle of the night, but Connie knew that his lips were chapped, though Sasha's were a bit smoother than his. More exciting than the kiss itself was the _knowledge_ that he was being kissed, really, because he could feel butterflies erupting in his stomach from the idea, while the actual feeling on his lips was, while nice, nothing too interesting.

Sasha pulled away, actually licking her lips (and Connie's heart raced a little when he saw that), looking thoughtful. "Well… it wasn't _bad_…"

Connie groaned. "Sorry."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Maybe we just did it wrong?" A strange glint entered Sasha's eyes, and Connie suddenly caught on. "…Wanna try again?"

"…Sure."

o.o.o.o.o

**A/N: I just got bored and needed to deal with some writer's block. And Springles is, unlike most ships, just undeniably cute to me. I admit that they probably work better together as friends than they do as a couple, but they work better as a couple than most of the angsty couples available. Hence… this.**

**Ja ne,**

**Phoenix **


End file.
